Quest Guide: 65 - 73 Level Quests
Level 65 - The Grave Diggers # Talk to North Guard Haidungddashu # Collect 1 Cabinet Map # Bring Cabinet Map back to North Guard Haidungddashu →Reward: 1M Pranas # Go to Rui Shan # Collect 40 Gun Powders # Go back to Rui Shan →Reward: 1M Pranas # Go to Wangdappo # Collect 20 Nameless Tapelines # Go to Ryupuwei →Reward: 1M Pranas # Go back to Wangdappo →Reward: 1M Pranas, Receive Restored Medicine # Go back to Rui Shan →Reward: 1M Pranas, Receive Restored Map # Go back to Haidungddashu →Reward: 4.6M Pranas, Money Item Level 67 - Doll Maker # Talk to Ryupuwei # Collect 10 Head of Tongon, 10 Helm of Hwangbyon, 10 Eye of Tongon, 10 Breastplate of Tongon, 10 Leg of Tongon, 10 Item of Tongon # Go back to Ryupuwei # Go to Priest Vananta →Reward: 1M Pranas, Receive Ressurected Head of Tongon # Go to Kirika →Reward: 1M Pranas, Receive Ressurected Helm of Hwangbyon # Go to Monk (Anu Store Keeper) →Reward: 1M Pranas, Receive Ressurected Eye of Tongon # Go to Saranu →Reward: 1M Pranas, Receive Ressurected Breast Plate of Tongon # Go to Haiddengsu →Reward: 1M Pranas, Receive Ressurected Item of Tongon # Go to Ryupuwei # Collect 10 Azna Stone Hearts, 10 Utara Amrita, 10 Utara Panaka # Go back to Ryupuwei # Go to Craftsman Chin (1st Room Emperors Tomb) # Kill Ressurected Tongon before it disappears # Talk again to Craftsman Chin →Receive Bottle of Hu Li # Go to Ryupuwei →Reward: 6M Pranas, Emperors Amulet (Allows you to summon Tongon inside Emperors Tomb, last 2 minutes) Level 69 - The Altar of the Dead # Go to Zangzu # Collect 10 General Sword, 10 Palace Piece, 10 Flag of Great Bear # Go back to Zangzu →Reward: 4M Pranas # Go to Priest Vananta →Reward: 4M Pranas # Go to Pots and donate 1M Rupiahs # Return to Zangzu in Jina # Collect 10 Gems of Spirit, 10 Ancient Sorcery Books, 10 Charm of the Hero, 10 Stone Heart, 1M Rupiah, 5 Azis and a Surapa # Turn items in to Zangzu (must have 1m Rups in inventory) →Reward: 8M Pranas, Rare Accessory Level 71 - The never ending fun of learning # Go to Zonkui # Kill 4 monsters in library to collect their books. (PARTY BONUS PRANAS) # Return to Zonkui # Go to Zangzu, who turns the books into a charm # Go to Chin in ET to trade the charm for your item. →Reward: 8M Pranas, 1 Prajati, Charm for Item/Item Level 73 - The respose of the dead # Go to Zangzu # Collect Bronze Pitch, Bronze Armor and Hwang's Army Plate from the 3 Che mobs in ET # Return to Zangzu # Go to New Elder Zangu in ET # Use the sword the elder gives you to kill the Resurrected Emperor # Talk to Elder again # Go to Chin to trade your Charm for your Item →Reward: 20M Pranas, Belt of Great Bear, Charm for Tribe Item/Tribe Item ET LOOTS AND WHERE THEY DROP: (thanks tesGER) * Cabinet Map: Guryasu and Dogurpasu (both drop it) * Gunpowder: Dogurpasu * Nameless Tapeline: Guryasu * Head of Tongon: Kembo Tonyo (easy sword-tonyo) * Eye of Tongon: Kungbo Tonyo (easy archer-tonyo) * Leg of Tongon: Mob Tonyo (easy spear-tonyo) * Helmet of Hwangbyon: Kemsa Tonyo (medium sword-tonyo) * Breastplate of Tongon: Kusa Tonyo (medium archer-tonyo) * Item of Tongon: Mosa Tonyo (medium spear-tonyo) * General's Sword: Kemcha Tonyo (hard sword-tonyo) * Palace Piece: Kungcha Tonyo (hard archer-tonyo) (also kusa and kungbo drop it, but rarely) * Flag of Great Bear: Chang Tonyo (hard spear-tonyo) Refference * Tantra Online PH Forum